Snowboarding
by Troll99
Summary: Andromeda crew learns some winter sports Final chapter posted! True feelings are finally revealed! Will they be able to cope with reality?
1. Hey, I've got an idea!

Title: Snowboarding  
  
Summary: Andromeda crew tries to learn some winter sports  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Pairings: Let's see: ………R/D, B/T, H/T (perhaps) I haven't decided yet  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong solely to Tribune Entertainment.  
  
Author's note: Have mercy on me  
  
  
  
1  
  
»OK folks, I've got an idea, how we should spend some days off." exclaimed Harper and all other suspiciously looked at him. "Hey, don't look at me as if I were an idiot!" He became just a little bit angry. "Why don't you first hear what I have to say and then try to kill me."  
  
Dylan looked at him with a certain amount of disbelief in his eyes and said: "Well, Mister Harper, if you believe, your idea might be interesting, then why don't you tell it to us."  
  
"Well, thank you, Dylan," sarcastically commented Harper. "Yeah, I think, that this idea might be interesting for all of you." He expectantly looked around. "Well, almost all," he added as he saw Tyr's dark look. "So, I suggest, that we all go down to Alterus. It's wintertime on the northern hemisphere and we could go snowboarding. Or, if someone perhaps prefers, skiing. Well, what do you say?"  
  
A moment of silence passed before they all really understood his words. After a second, Beka looked at Tyr. "He's right, you know! I've always wanted to try it, but never got a chance to really do it. Seamus Harper, this time I like your idea. Exceptionally!"  
  
Harper looked satisfied, that his boss accepted the idea.  
  
Tyr was, surprise, surprise, not a bit satisfied. "It's idiotic and against my rules. Why should I voluntarily do something, what could, in fact, jeopardize my health and welfare? And, please, tell me, why should I do it?"  
  
"'Cause it's fun, that's why! And you certainly need some recreation different from jogging up and down Andromeda." answered Harper readily.  
  
Rommie just opened her mouth to protest against such statement, but Harper saw it on time, so continued quickly: "Nothing against such jogging, Rommie. I just think, it would do us all good, if we could spend some days in the open air, on snow, with no duties what so ever. And as for you, Rommie, I am prepared to be your personal trainer. You'll see, no one else will be able to compete with you after we finish our course."  
  
"Thank you very much, Harper, but I think I'll pass on it. It's sweet from you to offer me a personal course, however, I prefer to make first steps of some new activities in privacy. After all, I do learn fast, remember? You programmed me, so you should know, I don't need more than few hours to learn something new. Besides, I don't know, .... someone should stay on Andromeda. We can't leave her alone, so I think, I'll better stay here."  
  
Main AI appeared on the screen: "If you want, you can all leave. I'll be perfectly OK alone."  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem if we all go," confirmed Dylan and added, looking at Rommie, "And, Harper's right, we really should spend some days off, together. You are coming with us, that's out of question. And so is everyone else, including Tyr. As your concerns, Tyr, I think that it should be useful if you learn something new. It will undoubtly improve your capabilities, you'll learn new moves, your balance will be tested and improved and you'll experience many other positive influences. Therefore I strongly suggest you, to come with."  
  
Tyr angrily looked at Dylan. He thought: "Man, how I hate when he's right," but said something completely different: "Are this your orders, Captain?"  
  
Dylan nodded, so Tyr unwillingly accepted it and said: "In this case, I'll go with you."  
  
Beka smiled in her fist and thought: "You have absolutely no idea what's awaiting you down there. Just wait till I get you in my hands!" Loudly she said: "Well then, it looks as if we were all in."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" said Trance and all surprised looked at her.  
  
"What should be about you?" asked Beka.  
  
"I don't like snow. It's cold and it gets under your clothes and makes you wet. Can we not try snowboarding without snow?"  
  
Harper tried to explain to her: "Look, Trance, the whole thing about snowboarding is that there *has* to be snow. Otherwise it wouldn't be named snow-boarding. So, it's quite simple: you'll put on the warmest clothes, skiing cap, goggles, scarf and all what you can to protect you from cold and getting snow behind your clothes, OK?"  
  
Trance didn't look quite satisfied with this answer and just slightly nodded.  
  
"Well, which means, we're all in it. I suggest we deaprt tomorrow at seven. Rommie, you should contact some hotel and find us free rooms," concluded Dylan. Rommie nodded and asked: "How many rooms should I try to get? Separate for each one or can we share rooms?" She expectantly looked at Dylan, hoping he'd say what she wanted to hear. Dylan looked at her and got a bit scared of what he saw, so he answered: "I'd prefer single rooms. If it is possible. Otherwise, we'll think something out. But we do need at least three double rooms."  
  
Rommie wasn't exactly happy with this decision and looked in Beka's direction, just to see, that she wasn't either. She decided in this moment, to slightly disobey Dylan's orders and arrange rooms otherwise. Looking back at Dylan she said: "I'll se what I can do."  
  
Everyone but Rommie and Beka left the bridge. Beka looked at Rommie and said: "You want to be with him in the room, right?"  
  
"And you want to be with Tyr, if I am not understanding your looks wrong," asked Rommie back.  
  
"See, Rommie, it has no use to pretend. We both know it. You want Dylan and I want Tyr. So, what shall we do about it?"  
  
"I just might have an idea," secretly smiled Rommie.  
  
TBC 


	2. How did you mange it?

"I'm truly sorry, Dylan, but there were only three double rooms available in this hotel and all other hotels are full. So, I had to book them," said Rommie to Dylan. She was very well hiding the smile, so that Dylan didn't suspect anything  
  
Dylan sighed and after a while said: "OK, then we shall somehow arrange it. I think I'll share my room with Tyr....."  
  
"I don't believe that will be possible," interrupted Rommie. "Tyr and Beka already agreed to share a room. And likewise had Harper and Trance. That leaves you stuck with me."  
  
Dylan looked at her with disbelief in eyes: "Are you kidding me?" But, on the other hand, he knew, that he should have been expecting such solution. And, as a matter of fact, he wasn't exactly unhappy. He was just afraid of what sharing one room with Rommie might bring.  
  
"Unfortunately not," answered Rommie. "I promise to behave myself and I will try not to disturb you in any way. All rooms do have two beds, you know. So you won't have to sleep in the same bed with me." But she thought: "I really hope you will sleep in my bed, though."  
  
"Oh well, then I have no other choice," sighed Dylan and looked into Rommie's eyes. She knew that his apparent annoyance was just a role he chose to play. "But you must promise me one thing!"  
  
"Which would be?" Rommie lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Promise, that you won't wear any transparent nightgown!"  
  
Rommie slightly blushed at these words but quickly responded, her face a picture of pure innocence: "Sure I do. After all, I have no such things as transparent nightgowns. I'll be decently dressed all the time. But, you also have to promise me something, Dylan."  
  
"Shoot it!"  
  
"Promise me, that you won't try to enter the bathroom while I'm in there. I need my privacy in that certain room."  
  
"Sure. I have no intentions to disturb you in your privacy. By the way, do you snore?"  
  
"WHAT!" Rommie playfully punched Dylan in his left shoulder, taking care, not to be to hard on him. "NO! I do not snore! What, on the other hand, can't be said about you."  
  
Dylan pretended to be hurt by her punch and grabbed his shoulder: "Awww, Rommie, this hurts. And I don't snore, is that clear!"  
  
"Bla, bla, bla, go tell it someone else. I've heard you too many times to believe you. Yes, you do."  
  
Then they both burst into laughter, knowing that they shall have a good time down on Alterus.  
  
Meanwhile, Beka and Tyr were discussing the shore leave that they'd start tomorrow.  
  
"I still don't understand, why do I have to take part in this collective madness," was Tyr very annoyed.  
  
"Well, Tyr, try to look at it with Dylan's eyes," tried to calm him Beka. "You know, he was right. You really can only gain with this leave. Just think of possibilities: new situations, completely unknown to you, new challenges for your physics. And, after all: don't forget, that I hate planets. But still, I would really like to try snowboarding."  
  
Tyr's eyes spoke of his uncomfort with this entire affair. But, after all, he gave his word to Dylan. And Tyr Anasazi was not a man who would break his promise. He answered: "OK, I'll do my best not to disturb your leave. But, don't expect me to be happy with it."  
  
"Hey, that's one thing I definitely do not expect," said Beka with a smile.  
  
"How about the rooms?" asked Tyr.  
  
"I've just talked to Rommie. She couldn't get single rooms; just three double rooms. After all, it's high season on Alterus."  
  
Tyr shook his head: "And whom do you think I'm supposed to share room with? You honestly don't expect I'll sleep with that small, annoying boy? Or perhaps with our Captain Perfect?"  
  
"No, I don't. As it seems, you'll have to be together with me," was Beka's answer.  
  
"You are not serious?" looked Tyr at her.  
  
"Dead serious. Harper and Trance wanted to be together, and Rommie and Dylan .... well, you know."  
  
"I am not exactly overwhelmed by such a solution," answered Tyr dryly.  
  
"And that's one thing I have definitely been expecting. But, on the other hand, look at it realistically. I couldn't force Dylan to go sharing a room with you, when he wants to be with Rommie. And neither could I persuade Harper, he'd be better off with you. So, the only solution left is ..... me."  
  
Tyr didn't comment it, but from his eyes it was obvious, he was in a very bad mood. So Beka decided to leave him grumble alone. She will have enough time during the leave to make him change his mind about staying with her in one room.  
  
Harper was working on his X-1 project. He didn't really expect to make some progress. He just wanted to do something, while waiting for tomorrow. He was so anxious to go to Alterus that his thoughts floated far away from his work. "Ouch!" he cried as he hurt himself with his welder. "Man, I would really better be doing something else. Something not so dangerous. It wouldn't be exactly fine if I'd have to stay in the medical instead going to boarding." He looked at his hand and found out, that it wasn't even nearly serious. He'll put some ice on it and it will be good in few minutes.  
  
Trance appeared and looked at him with absent eyes: "Harper, I am still not convinced that it will be nice in the cold snow. Besides, I do not have many warm clothing to take with. What if I freeze? I really hate being cold."  
  
"Trance, believe me, you'll be just fine. If you don't have enough clothes, we shall buy some. Or get some. Hey, it's me, Seamus Z. Harper talking. And I am always right, am I not?"  
  
"Hardly ever, when something else than technical question is the issue," was Trance's prompt answer.  
  
Harper grinned unhappily. "Huh, that was not very friendly from you, you know! But, you shall see that the snow is not so dangerous as you think."  
  
In this moment Rommie stepped through the door. "Trance, Harper, I have to talk to you about our leave. I couldn't get us single rooms, so we will have to pair up. Tyr and Beka are staying together. I will have to share room with Dylan, so you two will have to be in one room. I hope you are not too unhappy with it?"  
  
"Me ..... in one room with Harper? Does it really have to be this way? I'd prefer to stay with you, Rommie, or with Beka," protested Trance. But than she looked Rommie in the eyes and suddenly understood everything. She smiled lightly and nodded to Rommie, who in turn smiled back and her eyes sent "Thank you" to Trance.  
  
Harper was too busy with his lightly burnt hand to catch this small exchange of mutual understanding between two women. However, he did hear what was awaiting him and lifted his face. "Hey, Rommie, you know very well, that I under no circumstances will be together with our golden friend. I want to be with you. I'll teach you .......... well, different things. And why, of all things, do you have to share room with Dylan? " He widely grinned at Rommie.  
  
But Rommie was not a bit overwhelmed with his suggestion. She arched the eyebrow and gave him extremely annoyed look. "Harper, you couldn't have really been expecting, that I would stay with you in one room for the leave? Even you cannot be that stupid! And concerning your ....... "different things"; I know perfectly well, what you had in mind. I have only one short answer to that: FORGET IT!" Her last words were spoken in a lightly raised voice, expressing her disguise. But she almost immediately smiled again: "I know you had no ugly thoughts, so I forgive you. But you still have to share room with Trance. Believe me, you both will have a good time. Why do I stay with Dylan? That's very simple – I am his ship and must be in reach all the time, in case something goes wrong." She turned and left them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! She's his ship! My ass! She has a crush on him! That's it!" Harper unhappily looked at Trance and saw evil grin in her face. "Oh, no! NO! NO! NO! You won't convince me, that we shall have good time. I just don't believe it. Or else?"  
  
Trance just smiled mysteriously and gave him no answer.  
  
A little later on observation deck, while Beka was sitting and watching the stars, Rommie came in. Beka looked at her and smiled wide. "How did it go?"  
  
"Perfectly," smiled Rommie back. "I just hope no one will ask, who was the first one to decide to stay in one room with certain one. That could present some minor difficulties."  
  
"I don't believe, someone will. After all, I think that no one, except Tyr is really unhappy with our solution. But he will change his mind. I'll work on it relentlessly!"  
  
They both giggled and embraced. "We finally have the opportunity to see, if our men are really so upright and resolute. Or are they just jerks," said Beka and Rommie just nodded, grinning pleased.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Now it's time to go

»Damn«, Harper jumped out of bed, as if bitten by a snake. He was sure he's late. He ran to the bathroom, washed his eyes and then asked: "Andromeda, what time is it?"  
  
"It's six in the morning," answered Andromeda's voice.  
  
"Thanks God, I'm early!"  
  
He still had more than one hour before departure. They were to leave for shore leave at 7.30. He considered, what to do. No good ideas came out, so he decided to pack.  
  
After half an hour, he was ready for departure. He thought what to do next and decided he might as well take some breakfast. Although, the excitement was big, so he doubted if he could eat anything. Nevertheless, he went to the dining room. As he entered, he stopped in astonishment. He was not the first one. He saw Rommie and Beka sitting by the table, chatting and laughing.  
  
"Hey, ladies, may I join you?"  
  
"Why, of course," answered Beka with a smile and winked to Rommie. "It seems, that we are not the only one early."  
  
Rommie nodded and looked at Harper: "And why are you so early? Normally you are always late."  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I couldn't sleep. Perhaps it's the expectation, I don't know."  
  
He took some black coffee and sat next to Rommie.  
  
She wrinkled her nose: "And this is what you consider breakfast? You know perfectly well, it is not healthy just to drink coffee, and besides, with so much sugar." While Harper was taking his sixth spoon of sugar, she raised an eyebrow: "Sugar will gradually kill you, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I like it very sweet. And life is too short not to do all the crazy things I want to."  
  
He drank some coffee and looked at Rommie and Beka: "So, how do you feel? Are you also excited? I'm sure we'll have a fantastic time!"  
  
Beka and Rommie looked at each other and giggled. Finally, seeing Harpers confused look, Beka answered: "Sure are we sure. We both believe that we deserve this shore leave."  
  
Harper looked in confusion from Beka to Rommie and asked: "Am I missing something here?"  
  
But he got no answer, as in that moment Dylan entered. "Good morning, everybody. Slept well!"  
  
"Not really," replied Harper and took another sip of coffee.  
  
"As I saw, also Tyr and Trance are on their way here. So, we can leave as planned. Everybody to be at Maru on time!" With these words Dylan left.  
  
Five minutes before planned departure, all were gathered at Maru and boarded.  
  
After a short flight, they landed on Alterus and headed directly to the hotel, Rommie had chosen. As they arrived, the lobby was full of tourists, skiers and others. In order to avoid any problems, Rommie grabbed the initiative and said: "OK, Beka, could you please come with me? Others wait here! We'll get our rooms!"  
  
They went to the receptionist and in a short while came back with three keys. "So, Beka and Tyr are in room 505, Trance and Harper in 601 and Dylan and me in 200. Sorry, the rooms are all in different floors, but the hotel is completely full," explained Rommie.  
  
"Never mind, we shall be OK, although you won't be together with me," said Harper sarcastically and earned himself a dirty look from Rommie.  
  
"And what are we going to do first?" chirped Trance. "We can't just go to our rooms and lay down and sleep. We ought to do something!"  
  
"I suggest we meet in an hour here in the lobby. We should find where we could rent equipment and all other necessary things. And, we must celebrate! Yeah!" directed Harper.  
  
They all agreed and went to their rooms to unpack.  
  
As Trance and Harper entered their room, Harper threw his bag on the bed and jumped onto it. "Yeah! Good! I already am relaxed!"  
  
"Won't you unpack first," asked Trance, unzipping her bag and beginning to unpack.  
  
"It has time! First of all, I need one answer from you," answered Harper and sat on the bed. "What the hell is going on here? I feel, that you women all know something that I don't. And why do you try to protect Rommie, sleeping together with Dylan?"  
  
"Harper, sometimes you are such a jerk. Well, most of the time! You know very well, why Rommie stays with Dylan."  
  
"I don't buy her excuse! Not a bit! She has something in mind, that I do not like!"  
  
"Well, after all, it's none of your business. Just forget it and enjoy!"  
  
Harper sighed and gave in. After all, he'll have enough time later to find out the answers. But he knew somehow, he wouldn't like them.  
  
Beka and Tyr were standing in their room, looking at each other.  
  
"So, which bed would you like to sleep on?" asked Tyr not even trying to hide his bad mood.  
  
"I'll take the one by window. So I can look at stars and pretend I'm on Maru. And Tyr: forget just for a second, you have to be with me. We both know, that you are not so grungy as you pretend to be," answered Beka with a tiny ironical smile.  
  
Tyr just growled and threw his luggage on his bed: "Well, try to convince me, that I'll have a good time here."  
  
"I'll do that, I promise, Tyr. You'll have not only a good time; you'll have a great time. Just wait and see what happens!"  
  
Rommie and Dylan were carefully avoiding any direct physical contact while they were unpacking. "So, Rommie, tell me the truth: was this really the only possibility? Or did you arrange it so? And don't lie to me! You know, I will find out sooner or later."  
  
Rommie blushed and quickly turned away. "Ahhhmmm, ..... Dylan ........ you know ........ it was perhaps just a bit different." she was surprised that she really said it so she added: "But they really had no single rooms in this hotel, believe me."  
  
Dylan considered for a moment which attitude he should take, then decided to be a merciless Captain and said in a hard voice: "Rommie, you shouldn't have done this without asking me first."  
  
Rommie blushed even more and turned to Dylan: "Dylan, I'm truly sorry. Do you want me to ask Beka if she would share room with me and Tyr with you?" She looked at him with pleading eyes that were asking him not to require it.  
  
Dylan smiled and said: "No, Rommie, you don't have to. I think we'll do just fine the way it is. But I warn you: don't do anything like this ever more, understood?"  
  
Rommie looked like a puppy, that's just been praised by its master and nodded: "I won't Dylan, believe me. It's just ......"  
  
"OK, so, let's unpack," interrupted her Dylan. He was not prepared yet to hear the inevitable. He knew he'd have to deal with it shortly. But not now. Perhaps tomorrow or even later. However, it was crystal clear to him that Rommie arranged everything in order to be together with him. And he didn't know if he should be happy or angry. He looked at her while she was eagerly unpacking and folding her things into the locker. He looked at her and suddenly he saw not an android or his ship, but a beautiful, somehow confused woman. And he admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. A sudden wave of tenderness overwhelmed him. He could stop just in time not to catch her hand and pull her closer.  
  
"Jesus, Dylan, what are you thinking? Is this really what you want? And what about her? I know she has a crush on me. But, is this love?" shoot through his brain as he stepped backwards to enlarge the distance between them.  
  
Rommie was too busy unpacking and trying to avoid his questioning look, to take notice of his confusion.  
  
After one hour, they all gathered in the lobby again and went to find out where they could rent necessary equipment. They found a shop not far away and arranged everything to pick up their gear tomorrow morning. After that, they decided to sit down at the hotel bar for a while.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. ACTION TIME!!!

New day woke up with beautiful sunshine and deep blue sky. The mountains were glistening with snow and virtually inviting to go out and play in the snow. It was a perfect day to start their winter holiday.  
  
Everybody was a bit nervous as they gathered in the lobby to go to the shop, where their equipment waited for them.  
  
In the shop, they all got what they decided for. They all wanted to try snowboarding, that is, with exception of Dylan, who decided to stay with skis. He'd done it before and had no intention to change the habit. After all, he was a pretty good skier ...... 300 years ago.  
  
Heavy loaded with their gear, they came to the ski lift station. Odd enough, on this planet they still used this antique way of transporting skiers to the top. As they looked at the slopes, Harper was the first one to break the silence: "So, Rommie, are you still sure you don't want me to teach you? I am an excellent boarder, you know! And a perfect teacher too!"  
  
"Harper, I already told you, that I want to try it alone. Perhaps I'll take some lessons, but surely not from you. So, I'll be on my way. When should we meet again?"  
  
Dylan looked at his watch and said: "I suppose, three hours from now would be enough for the first turn. Let's meet here again at noon, OK?"  
  
They all agreed and Rommie made her way to the cabin, where courses could be booked. Harper sadly looked after her, but was instantly interrupted by Trance, who said in a sweet voice: "If she doesn't want you to teach her, I do. Will you teach me, Harper, please?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled: "Sure, let's go!" And they were off.  
  
Dylan nodded: "Well, see you all in three hours," and left too.  
  
Beka and Tyr were still standing there, waiting for another to start. After a while Beka decided, it's time to do something and said: "So, Tyr, what about us? We are both absolute beginners. Shall we try it by ourselves or take a course?"  
  
Tyr looked at her darkly and said: "Let's put one thing clear! I do not want any teacher. If I have to do it, I'll do it by myself. You can do as you please, but I'm going up without a trainer."  
  
"OK, OK, you don't have to be so stingy! Let's go and find out!" And they left together for the lift.  
  
Dylan was enjoying the ride with a lift. He felt cold air streaming around his face, tiny stings of snow, swept downhill by the breeze and warm sunshine on the cheeks. He suddenly felt much younger. It was really a good think to accept Harper's suggestion. He hadn't been skiing in years, so he almost forgot what overwhelming feeling it was. As he came to the top of the mountain, he looked at the table, depicting all tracks and decided not to exaggerate so he took the medium one. He'll have enough time later to try the most difficult ones.  
  
Trance and Harper were sitting in a double chair of the lift together and enjoying the view. Harper was really excited and he babbled and babbled, without noticing that Trance doesn't listen to him at all. She thought to herself, that it is not so cold as she feared it to be. In fact, it was quite nice. Especially with Harper sitting next to her. He was very warm. Surprisingly for such a thin person.  
  
As they reached the top, they took some steps away from the lift. Harper threw himself on the snow and put on his board. Then he noticed, that Trance still stood there, looking unhappy.  
  
"Hey, Trance, time to start learning. So, first of all, are you left handed or right handed?"  
  
"What has that to do with snowboarding," asked Trance confused.  
  
"A lot. In fact, almost all. You see; it determines which leg you have in front. So, right or left?"  
  
"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I use both hands equally."  
  
"Then we shall make it so: we'll leave the bindings as they are. Now SIT DOWN!" and he pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Ouch, Harper, that hurts! And snow is extremely cold. I don't want to sit on it!"  
  
"You have to!" and he made himself on fastening her bindings.  
  
"OK, that's done. Now you will have to remember one thing: you always position yourself so, that board is on the lower side and crossways to the track. It's the only way to stand up without falling again." He positioned himself under Trance and pulled her up.  
  
She managed to stand up, but in the very instant her board slipped away with rear end. "HEEEELP!" yelled Trance as she slid backwards against the big heap of snow. She tried to stop, but failed so her trip ended a second later in the snow, producing a big cloud of snow dust. As it dispersed, Harper saw her lying on her back in the snow, half buried under it. Only her head and hands were protruding out of it. She tried desperately to get out, but was way too deep in snow to manage it all alone. He rushed to her and stopped just to bury her under new load of snow.  
  
"Why, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" screamed Trance with insulted look at her face.  
  
He couldn't help himself, he just laughed aloud. It was so nice to see Trance in a position like this! He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her out of the snow. She began to shake off the snow and Harper willingly helped her. He suddenly felt how warm she is and thoughts of how would it feel to touch her emerged. But he shook his head as if trying to chase such thoughts away and cleaned the last snow from her.  
  
"That's lesson two: you never, understood, NEVER, start backwards!"  
  
"I figured that already by myself," cynically snapped Trance. "I really don't need someone to tell me that!" Then she laughed too, giving Harper a clear signal she's not mad at him.  
  
Tyr and Beka stood at the top of the track, hesitating to start. They both had no idea how to do it, so it was obvious, they'll have to decide: whether to take the risk and start downhill, or to return with a lift. But being way to proud to show their weakness to one another, Beka decided to go for it. She stood up and turned downwards. Her board began to slide, faster and faster and faster. She saw the edge of the track coming nearer and tried to make a turn. "YEEEEESSSSS! I DID IT!" But just to see the other edge dangerously close. "What the heck have I just done? Let's try it reversed! OOOHHHH NOOOOO!" This time it didn't work! She landed with full speed in a snow, making a nice salto over the edge into deep snow. When her world stopped spinning around, she saw Tyr laughing wild and she instantly burst into loud laughter too. "Jesus, Tyr, this is fun! Now let's see, how you'll do it. It's not half so difficult as I thought."  
  
Tyr amused himself, seeing Beka in snow, covered with it up to her head, like some kind of a snowwoman. He thought to himself: "Well, I must do it better!" and pushed himself downhill. As he felt the speed, his sudden thought was: "My, this isn't quite simple!" He could barely finish this thought. In a second he found himself lying besides Beka, with mouth full of snow.  
  
Beka literally twisted of laughter. She gasped for air to get some words out of her, but failed. She looked at Tyr, who was spitting snow and hopelessly trying to stand up. Well, even for him it would be a tough job, for his position was not a splendid one, with his head pointing downwards. He could only see the blue sky and sun and his board, pinpointing the sky. For a moment he considered being angry, but decided, it is not as bad as expected it to be. So he joined Beka and they laughed, lying helpless in the snow. What he didn't want to admit to himself: it was feeling quite comfortable to lie besides Beka. She really is a great woman.  
  
Dylan enjoyed his descent with full heart. He didn't forget how to ski! It still made him feel terrific! He passed some slower skiers in a safe distance, so not to endanger anyone. After some time, he felt that he should stop and rest a bit at the edge of the track. So he found a nice place, where he wouldn't be in a way and stopped. It was such a good feeling to be out here in snow, with sun shining from the cloudless sky. He breathed deeply to fill his lungs with this unspoiled air. After a while he heard a cry above him. He looked up and ..... OH MY GOD! He saw a boarder heading directly to him! But not on a board! Making great saltos, bouncing from the snow and all the other stuff you usually do, when you fall and roll down the slope. Dylan opened his eyes and mouth wide, but could not avoid being directly hit by the snowboarder snowball, rolling down.  
  
"WHAT THE ........... ROOOOOMMIIIIIEEEE!!!!" he yelled as he saw who just hit him. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere out there with a trainer?"  
  
Rommie wiped the snow off her face, looking guiltily at Dylan. "They had no one. Not until tomorrow. So I figured, I'll try it by myself. As you see, with doubtful result."  
  
Dylan looked at her in astonishment. Slowly his lips began to curve upwards and a second later he exploded into laughter.  
  
Rommie gave him an insulted look, but could not keep it for longer than a second. She began to laugh just as wildly as Dylan did.  
  
After a minute or so, they calmed down and Dylan helped Rommie to stand up. "Hadn't anyone told you, that snowboarding should be done in an upright position? I mean, with board on the snow, not in the air?" He still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Rommie answered with laughter: "Gee, that's why I didn't make it! I thought all the time I should do it on my head. NOW I know what I've been doing wrong!"  
  
She stood besides Dylan with clear amusement on her face. He reached out to clean the snow she gathered along the way.  
  
"STOOOOP! You're pushing the snow under my collar! It should go OUT, not IN!" shrieked Rommie, as some snow slipped under her parka.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to help," smiled Dylan and reached behind her back to help her get the snow out. Suddenly he felt her warmth, her smooth skin and his heartbeat rate increased instantly. He tried to draw back, but couldn't do it. As if she cast a spell over him, he just tenderly reached deeper, grabbed the snow and pulled it out.  
  
Rommie stood completely still, not even trying to escape his helping hands. She felt a jolt going through her body at the touch of Dylan's hand on her skin. She didn't want it to stop and just looked Dylan quietly, with the laughter suddenly disappearing from her face. Some other emotion took its place. An expression of desire and passion.  
  
Somehow Dylan felt this look and pulled himself back. He wanted to touch her more, but was still failing on his inhibition. He looked in her eyes and saw a sudden ray of hope playing in them. Fighting hard against his desire to take her in his arms, he smiled dryly: "So, we cleaned you. And what are you intending to do now? Will you still try to learn alone?"  
  
The ray of hope in Rommie's eyes vanished and she answered politely: "Of course I will! But, if you don't mind, I'd like you to accompany me. After all, I need someone to catch me when I fall and clean the snow afterwards."  
  
Relieved, Dylan nodded: "Sure! I'd be glad to! It feels good to be of some assistance."  
  
Smile returned to Rommie's face. She was sure Dylan wants her as much as she wants him. It's only the matter of time. He will admit it very soon. And it's worth waiting a bit longer. If she waited for all the time before, what difference do some days or maybe even hours make! She will get him admit his love!  
  
"So, I suggest, you go first and I'll try to follow you. I promise, I'll do my best not to hit you again. Just consider that I'm slow," said Rommie and Dylan agreed with it.  
  
He pushed himself down the track. As he was skiing, he relived the feeling of her soft warm skin and her deep eyes. He really wanted to stay straight, but he wasn't sure anymore he could succeed in it.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Snowball war

Rommie and Dylan were the first ones to appear at the lift station. They had to wait so they chatted about Rommie's snowboarding skills. She had in fact during the last two hours managed to learn how to complete the descent without killing anyone. She was quite proud of it and Dylan somehow enjoyed, seeing her eyes glistening. He was also proud of her. After their first encounter before, she learned how to avoid crashes and bumps and the last descent she actually managed without falling. He looked at her, not really listening to her chirpy talking. For the first time he caught himself imagining it really couldn't be so wrong if they two got involved. He could easily imagine himself holding her in his arms and kissing her. "I wonder how would it be, kissing her? Would it be like it was with Sarah?" And he realized, that he hadn't thought of Sarah without pain for a very long time. But now Rommie somehow managed to distract him. His thoughts of Sarah were not filled with grief and sorrow any more. It was more a memory of some long gone happy times. Knowing, that they will never return and that he has to go on living.  
  
He was interrupted by sudden laughter. As he turned to see, who it was, he saw Trance and Harper approaching ........ HAND IN HAND! For the moment he couldn't believe his eyes. Is this happening to everyone? His pretty little world seemed to collapse rapidly. Relations between his crewmembers seemed to change at light speed. And he just couldn't figure out if this is good or bad. He'll have to think about it!  
  
Trance and Harper were vividly talking to one another and as they saw Rommie and Dylan standing and waiting, Trance cheerfully waved them.  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Dylan suspiciously.  
  
"Wonderful," exclaimed Trance. "I fell for about 200 times, but I really enjoyed it. Snowboarding can be so fun! I just can't wait to go back up there!"  
  
"It's nice to hear such good news," answered Dylan with a smile and looked at Harper with unspoken question in his expression.  
  
"Yeah, Dylan, Trance is a perfect pupil! She never complained! And she learns real fast. I think she'll be an excellent boarder at the end of our leave. What about Rommie? Did you get your trainer?"  
  
"No, unfortunately no one was available. So I had to learn by myself," smiled Rommie at Harper.  
  
"And she learned it quite well. Last time she made it without falling. All the way down." added Dylan, not without pride in his voice.  
  
For a moment Harper looked at him as if he wouldn't quite believe what he just heard, but then laughed: "Well, Rommie, I offered you my help. But you didn't want it. So, you'll have to bear all the consequences."  
  
They all laughed at that, almost overhearing the approaching Beka and Tyr. They were both obviously in a good mood and as Dylan saw them, his eyes almost fell out of his head. Tyr wore a huge smile on his face and Beka held him under the arm, laughing and literally clinging on him.  
  
Dylan stood for a moment with his mouth open and realized, that the relations had really changed a lot in this few hours. He had never seen Tyr so cheerful. And neither Beka. He looked at Rommie with astonishment and saw her huge smile. "You tiny clever fox!" he thought and perceived, they have all been led at their noses like a bunch of sheep, playing the roles women assigned them to. But he didn't manage to be angry with them. After all, they all seemed to be happy. And deep down inside, he knew, they all just wanted to make the men admit their true feelings. He looked at Rommie and saw such happiness in her eyes, that it was absolutely impossible to be angry.  
  
When Beka and Tyr approached, they saw that both of them were soaked wet.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were snowboarding, not swimming," cried Harper joyfully.  
  
"You know, little man, snow is just another form of water. It happens, when water falls ......." began Tyr, but was cut by Harpers words.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to explain me what snow is. It's just ....... Well, never mind. I guess you both tried the wetness of snow several times."  
  
"Indeed," answered Beka. "But it makes such fun! Why haven't I tried it before?"  
  
"So, what comes next?" asked Trance.  
  
"Hmmmm, I think, we should go to the hotel and put some dry clothes on. After that we could try perhaps ......... sledge?" innocently asked Rommie.  
  
"YOU ..........," and suddenly they all began throwing snowballs at her. She tried to hide behind Dylan, but was nevertheless hit by some of them.  
  
"Wow, snowball fight! I LOVE IT!" yelled Harper and jumped behind first heap of snow. Trance joined him in a flight and Tyr and Beka suddenly disappeared behind another heap. Dylan and Rommie were left on the clearing, finding themselves in the middle of crossfire.  
  
Dylan grabbed Rommie and dragged her away in a best officers' manner. But they weren't able to escape the numerous snowballs flying from behind both heaps. Cheerful laughter filled the air and everyone enjoyed the merciless fight. When Dylan realized, there is no escape, he pulled Rommie to the ground and returned the fire. Rommie was laughing so hard she was of no help to him. She just hid behind his broad shoulders and giggled and laughed like crazy.  
  
After some exchange of "hostilities", they stopped.  
  
"Well, now we're equal," smiled Tyr, who obviously enjoyed this little war. "We're all wet. WAIT! How about Trance and Harper?"  
  
They all looked at them. Trance and Harper froze for a moment and then began to walk backwards slowly.  
  
"Oh no, NO, PLEASE!" cried Trance and tried to turn and run. But she was too slow. Tyr, Beka, Dylan and Rommie jumped to them and grabbed them.  
  
"Now we'll make your printouts in the snow," evilly grinned Rommie at Harper, fetched him and threw him on his back in the snow. Beka and Tyr grabbed Trance and did the same with her. As they both lied down, they gathered around.  
  
"NOW, we're even," smiled Rommie and gave Trance a hand to help her stand up. After Trance and Harper were on their feet again, they all looked at prints in the snow.  
  
"No, no, that couldn't possibly me," laughed Trance. "I am not so chunky! No way!"  
  
"Oh yes, it is you!" exclaimed Beka. "You just don't want to admit it!"  
  
They all laughed till almost exhaustion. When they finally stopped, all but Rommie were out of breath. Then they slowly looked at each other and burst into laughter again.  
  
After a while Dylan interrupted, almost breathless: "Well, now it really is time to return to the hotel. We are all wet and I don't want to risk anyone of you catching cold."  
  
"Me too?" sweetly asked Rommie and looked at him with innocent face.  
  
"You too," answered Dylan without hesitation, not realizing what he's just been lured into. A new wave of laughter reminded him that she really couldn't catch cold.  
  
He looked at her and said as if trying to excuse himself: "Well, Rommie, I actually forgot."  
  
She looked at him with bright eyes: "I know, Dylan. But it was so sweet from you! I wish you'd forget it more often."  
  
Dylan blushed a bit but quickly reestablished his authority. "OK, that's it. We had our fun. Now we all go to the hotel, put on some dry clothes and then we'll see further."  
  
They all agreed and headed for the hotel.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. It Wasn't Such A Bad Idea, Right?

Harper opened the door and let Trance enter first. After he closed the door, he said: "Now go into bathroom and do whatever you have to do. I'll wait here."  
  
Trance smiled and suddenly leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Harper was too shocked to react. Even the fast-talking, hyper-energetic Harper was left wordless. He just stared at Trance who was smiling at him.  
  
"Is this what I think it is? Is this something we were predestined to experience?" asked he after first shock left him. Trance just nodded and waited. Then Harper tried to do something, he wouldn't expect himself to do even in his wildest dream. He hugged her and kissed her. She returned him the passion and in that moment he knew. It was his destiny to fall in love with Trance, not with Rommie. They continued kissing and caressing. Harper forgot all objections he had when Rommie told him he would share room with Trance. And in this moment he knew, she has been right.  
  
As Tyr and Beka came to their room, Tyr suddenly stopped and looked at Beka. "It might sound strange to you, but I am in fact happy we are in the same room."  
  
"And what's the reason for this unexpected change of your mind?" asked Beka curiously.  
  
Tyr hesitated for a moment and then answered: "Do you remember when I cooked for you a while ago on Andromeda? When I told you, I could never feel anything for a human woman?"  
  
Beka nodded and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
He didn't even try to avoid her look and continued: "Well, I must admit I was wrong. As much I hate to admit it, I have to do it. I see now that you're perhaps more nietzschean than I am. You are strong, your survival instinct is enormous and besides, you are incredibly beautiful. I was wrong all the way in judging you as I did. You are more than worth being loved."  
  
Beka's eyes revealed her emotions without saying a word.  
  
Tyr pulled her to himself and kissed her fiercely. She didn't want to back off, so they stayed tightly embraced, enjoying this moment of intimacy. Only their emotions were left to sing a song of love. It might be a strange love, but they both knew it was there. They will have many fights in future, that much is sure. But they shall manage them. And no one was willing to return to their previous relation of love-hate.  
  
"Dylan, you know perfectly well that I can't catch cold. So, what's the reason, I should go to the bathroom first," protested Rommie as Dylan directed her to the bathroom as soon as they entered their room.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I still insist, you go first. And don 't you dare arguing with me!" said Dylan with a voice, that left no room for speculations he might not mean it seriously. He pointed his finger in direction of the bathroom.  
  
Rommie smiled tenderly: "If you insist, OK. But just for your information: you really can catch cold!"  
  
Without answering, Dylan gesticulated against the door and Rommie willingly gave in and disappeared behind the door.  
  
Dylan sat on the bed and took head in his hands. So much happened this day! He was not sure how to cope with all these changes. He knew only one thing for sure: he was in love with Rommie. She was the first one to make him forget Sarah. All the women he had affairs with before, were just some kind of substitute for his lost love. But with Rommie, it was completely different. She was the first one he felt deeply attached to. He never expected that she could be the one to fill the emptiness, which took over him as he realized that Sarah was gone forever. He fought a battle, which he was predestined to loose. A battle with the Protocol, with his inhibition, that he could never have a close relation with someone not human. He hoped to find a reasonable solution, which could uphold his principles. But he couldn't find a single one reason. He felt overwhelmed by his growing emotions, emotions, which told him, Rommie is the one he's been waiting and hoping for to meet. He sighed and felt even more miserable. He knew he would have to clear this situation now and here. Rommie more than obviously showed him she was deeply infatuated with him. And now it was his turn to decide. Either he accepts her love or rejects her. But he knew that rejecting her love might hurt her beyond every imagination. Suddenly pictures of Pax Magellanic, exploding in a firework of sparks, flying parts of once so magnificent ship and image of Jill, slowly fading out of existence, came to his mind. And this memory was hurting. It might just as well be Rommie if he rejects her. She could evolve like Pax did. He sighed again, knowing, that his decision, which he even didn't made yet, will have an enormous impact on future. Not only his future, also future of all other crewmembers depended on this decision. Suddenly he felt overrun with responsibility.  
  
He didn't even notice that Rommie already came out of bathroom.  
  
"Is something wrong Dylan?" asked she worriedly as she saw him sitting on the bed, a perfect picture of misery.  
  
He slowly raised his head and looked at her. What he saw, hit him like lightning. Rommie was wrapped in a white mantle, much to big for her. Hell, it was his mantle! Her hair was wet, enclosing her beautiful face like a black veil, stressing her dark eyes, looking at him with an expression that left no doubts about what she felt for him. She looked so tiny, so fragile and vulnerable that he held his breath, realizing he has no chance withstanding her. Her big brown eyes expressed endless concern for him and in that moment he made his decision.  
  
"No. Please, come here Rommie," he showed her to sit next to him.  
  
She sat herself close to him, still wearing her concerned expression and looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Rommie we both know, many things changed today. And I'm not talking of Trance and Harper or Beka and Tyr. I'm talking about us. I know you arranged everything in order to be with me. I was a bit angry at first, I admit. But today I started to look everything in a different light. There is something I would like to ask you. And please, answer me honestly! Do you love me, Rommie?"  
  
Rommie blushed and looked down. She couldn't say a single word. It was the moment she'd been waiting for so long. And now, that it was here, she felt like being paralyzed. She desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but was scared to death of hearing his answer. Will he admit it to her too, or will he try to avoid it, like he did before? Her whole future depended on this small answer, so easy to say, but so hard to cope with. After all, this was the time to admit it and may come what had to come. She raised her look and saw Dylan's eyes, gazing at her and expecting her answer. God, how she loved him! Her head fell down again, still in silence, as she gathered all her emotional strength to finally let it out. And as Dylan already thought, he won't get an answer, she whispered so quietly, he could hardly understand: "Yes, I do."  
  
Dylan stretched his hand and cup her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes: "Don't, Rommie. Don't feel ashamed for what you feel." He looked in her eyes and deep down he saw her fear and all-giving love. And there was also this unbearable expectation. He realized he couldn't possibly hurt her any more. She must have been through hell lately, coping with her growing attachment to him, not knowing if her love would ever be requited. It must have felt miserable, trying to hide everything from everyone, trying not to cross the line. His eyes softened and after a while, he added: "I love you too, Rommie."  
  
He saw relief and happiness taking over her expression and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her eyes began to sparkle and her lips parted a bit as if pleading to be kissed. As he saw this, he simply bowed to her and planted a tender kiss on her lips. She answered him with a passion he would never expect from her. The room around him seemed to vanish in a haze. He couldn't think of anything else but how sweet she tasted. Gradually even this thought disappeared and he couldn't think any more. Her closeness drove his heartbeat higher and higher and her lips, softly moving on his, threw him in a state of oblivion. For the first time in years, he felt completely freed from the past, with only one thing that mattered: his love for a woman, who has been so close to him through the years and yet he didn't realize up till this moment, she could be the one to set his tortured soul free and give him hope for a new start. And the future suddenly didn't seem so dark and lonely.  
  
As they parted, Dylan looked at Rommie and asked: "Are you sure you want it to be this way?" But he knew her answer before she spoke it out.  
  
"Yes, Dylan, I want it. It's all I've ever wanted. Just to be loved by you, to be allowed to love you."  
  
She hugged him close and laid her head on his shoulder. "After all, this Harper's idea wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
Dylan couldn't help but smile. "I believe it was the best idea of his life."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
